A Glee Horror Story
by thegleeology
Summary: The New Directions was invited by The Homeland Rocky Rumble House School. What will happen when they come to the HRRHS? Does Tina's thoughts right, that she has a bad feeling about that school?  sorry I'm sucks at summary


The New Directions was invited by The Homeland Rocky Rumble House School to sing and stay there for a week. They were invited by the head master, Justin Brooke, to sing for the morning assembly at his school. But, it didn't end well. The H.R.R.H. School is very dangerous. This is a place that no one want to stay. I'm glad that Tina Cohen – Chang want to share some story about their journey in The H.R.R.H School. Tina didn't tell me well, because she was frightned when she told me. That means, some of this story is only my predictions.

**A Glee Horror Story**

**-Chapter One—**

It was a very sunny day at McKinley. They're practicing for Nationals when Mr Schue got a call. Everyone freezed when he got the call. They sit again while Mr Schue was talking with the man in the phone. "Yes, it's me, uh... yup. Really? That was amazing, Mr Justin! I'll talk to our principal about that. I'm really exited!" Mr Schue said. He ended his phone call and looked at them. "Guys, I have a great news. The Homeland Rocky Rumblr House School is inviting us to sing and stay there for a week!" Mr Schue said happily. Everyone looked at him with straight face. "What the hell is this Homeland Rocky What-so-ever School, Mr Schue?" Mercedes said. "Homeland Rocky Rumble House is a boarding school just like Dalton that have lot of student that are interested to become a singer. So, their headmaster, Mr Justin, invited us to sing there because of our National trophy and stuff!" Mr Schue.

"Mr Schue, I don't think we should do this." Tina said. "I have a bad feeling about this school, Mr Schue." Everyone looked at her. "Well, Tina has the point. I mean, we don't know this school. We never hear anything about this school either!" Rachel said. "Guys, guys, this is a big oppurtinity for us! Imagine if Homeland Rocky School gave us enough money to make our own CD?" Mr Schue said. "But I have a bad feeling about this school, Mr Schue." Tina said it again. "I'm sorry Tina. I've made my desicion. Everyone pack your clothes, because we're going to stay at that school for a week!" Mr Schue said, and then the bell rang. Everyone left the choir room. Tina walked with Rachel.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Rachel." Tina said. Rachel looked at her. "What bad feeling?" she asked. "I mean, this school seems really scary! I don't think I can go there!" she said. Rachel stopped walking. "Tina, you have an amazing voice. Don't be scared. Just pack your bags, and we'll going there together." Tina hugged her, and then she left.

Finn came to Rachel. "Hey, babe. What's the matter?" Finn asked. "I don't know. I have a weird feeling in my stomach about our trip there. I've never heard that school _before_!" Rachel said. "Well, don't worry Rachel. I'm still here, and I'm gonna protect you from anything that maybe happen there."

xXx

Everyone is in the bus now. No one looks happy, except Mr Schue himself. "Okay, now, who's exited for this trip?" Mr Schue ask. "Mr Schue, I'm not exited for this trip. But maybe I'll find someone that is richer than me here!" Sugar said. "I'm not exited Mr Schue. But I'm exited about your talk that maybe we're going to have our own CD. You know, I always want a CD." Artie said.

Mr Schue gave the address to the driver. "Are you sure you're going to this place?" the driver asked. "Well, I'm sure. That's where it is, right?" Mr Schue said. "Whatever you say. Jump in!" The driver said.

He drove the bus through Lima, Ohio. They've been at the bus for 3 hours. "Where is the school, Mr Schue?" Santana asked. "Uh, I don't know. Are we near enough, sir?" Mr Schue asked the driver. "Almost there!" he said. He drove them to the Lima Cemetery. "Where are we, Mr Schue?" Rachel asked. Everyone looked at their left and their right. "There you are. The Homeland Rocky Rumble House School." The driver stopped in front of a black building that looks really old. In front of them, there is a sign called 'The HOmeland ROcky Rumble House SCHOOL'

Everyone looked at the building. "Well, welcome to HOROR School." Finn said.


End file.
